Her Secret
by KlaineLuver206
Summary: Marley, Rachel's half-sister, is pregnant with Jake's baby. Jake promises he's not gonna be a deadbeat dad. But, when things get harder, will Jake go back on that promise? AU where Rachel and Marley are half-siblings. T FOR CURSING
1. Chapter 1

**To everyone who was reading the R5 and Austin and Ally fanfics on my page, I have deleted them. Because I'm not really into R5 or Austin and Ally anymore. I'm sorry.**

**Anyway, this is my new story! It's Jake/Marley. Rachel is Marley's half sister.**

* * *

One month after Jake and Marley had sex found Marley hunched over the toilet in her bathroom. 'No, no, no, no, no, no, NO!' her thoughts echoed.

She grabbed her phone and called her half-sister, Rachel. Marley was the product of a drunken mistake between Shelby and Ryan, her father. But she never told people that.

"Hey, Marls. What do you need?" Rachel asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey, Rach. I had sex with Jake a month ago and I'm afraid of the worst. I might be pregnant," Marley answered.

"I'll be right there," Rachel said.

"Rachel, you're in New York and I'm in Lima," Marley responded.

"I'm in Lima for the grad's reunion picnic. We do one every year," Rachel said, running out the door of her parent's house and getting in her car. She then switched her Bluetooth phone earpiece on and locked her phone. "I'm on my way."

"Are you using Bluetooth?" Marley asked.

"Yes. Of course. Who is this 'Jake'?" Rachel asked, driving to Marley's house.

"Well, he's Puck's half-brother, is super cute, he's from Lima Heights uh…did I mention how cute he is?" Marley answered.

"Wait—Noah Puckerman's half-brother?" Rachel inquired.

"Uh…yeah," Marley responded.

"Marls, do you know about Quinn Fabray?" Rachel asked.

"Of course," Marley answered. "She's Cheerios royalty."

"Did you hear about her pregnancy?" Rachel asked.

"Now _that_ I didn't know," Marley answered.

"Noah got Quinn pregnant in sophomore year. She was dating Finn and never told him that the baby wasn't his. I announced that the baby was Noah's. In front of the whole glee club," Rachel said, getting out of her car and going into the pharmacy. She picked up 5 pregnancy tests and paid with cash. Even though she was 19, if she paid with her credit card, Hiram and LeRoy would question her. Her card was hooked up with theirs.

"Hey, Marls. I'm back," Rachel said, leaving the store.

"Hey, Rach. Did you pick up pregnancy tests?" Marley asked.

"Yes. I got the ones that tell you how far along you are," Rachel answered.

"Good. How far away are you?" Marley asked.

"Two minutes," Rachel said and headed to the Rose household. When she arrived, she ended the call, opened the door and ran to Marley's room. Rachel stood against the doorway to Marley's bathroom.

"Hey, Rach. Could you pass me a hair tie?" Marley asked.

"Sure," Rachel answered and passed Marley a hair tie.

"Thanks. Where are the tests?" she asked.

"Right here," Rachel said and passed Marley the bag.

Two minutes later, Marley was staring at five positive results.

"R-R-Rachel?" Marley choked out.

"Yes, Marls?" Rachel asked.

"T-They're p-p-p-positive. I-I'm p-p-pregnant," Marley sobbed.

"Aw, sweetie. Maybe it's a false positive?" Rachel comforted her.

"I'm pretty sure 5 pregnancy tests saying the same thing is proof enough," Marley retorted.

"Let's make you a doctor's appointment," Rachel suggested.

Even though her head was down, Rachel could see Marley give the slightest nod.

Rachel used her phone to call Lima Memorial Hospital.

"Hi. Can I make an appointment for Marley Rose?" Rachel asked.

"Yes. Can you tell me her age, why, when and what time?" the receptionist, Stefani, asked.

"She's 15. She took 5 pregnancy tests and is scared they're telling the truth. So Saturday at 1PM?" Rachel answered.

"Saturday at 1 with Dr. Burns? Her assistant is Lucy Quinn Fabray," Stefani confirmed.

"Yes, please," Rachel said. "Bye!"

"When is my appointment?" Marley asked.

"Saturday at 1," Rachel answered.

"Thanks. I think I have an idea on how I'm gonna tell my mom," Marley said.

"How?" Rachel asked.

"We exchange presents on Valentine's Day. And Valentine's Day is next Friday. So I'm gonna give her a folder filled with pamphlets and the ultrasound," Marley suggested.

"What about Jake?" Rachel asked.

"I'm just gonna tell him. I'm just gonna say 'I'm pregnant,'" Marley answered, no idea that Jake was in the doorway.

"Hey, Marley. I heard you weren't feeling well, so I brought over some things that always make me feel better, including 'The Hunger Games' and 'The Lion King,'" Jake said. "Anything you want to tell me?"

"Jake, remember a month ago? We didn't use protection?" Marley tried to refresh his memory.

"Yes," Jake said tentatively.

"Well, about that…I'm pregnant," Marley announced. "And it's yours, Jake."

"I'm not gonna be like my dad: a deadbeat ass. I'm gonna be there for my son or daughter. No matter what," Jake said.

"You don't have to stay with me. Having a baby wasn't on your life plan. And you want to be an actor. This is ruining that. And I can raise him or her on my own. You won't be considered a deadbeat dad," Marley replied.

"I'm not staying with you because I feel obligated to. I'm staying with you because I love you. And this child inside of you," Jake said .

"Thank you, Jake," Marley thanked him.

"May I…" Jake asked.

"Of course! This kid is yours, too!" Marley yelled.

"Me too?" Rachel asked.

"Of course, Rach! You're the half-aunt, if that's a thing," Marley answered.

In two seconds, Marley had three hands on her flat stomach, one of them her own. Millie went upstairs to greet her daughter; she went on a date for the first time in 16 years.

"Hey, Marley…you have some explaining to do, missy," Millie said.

"Hey Millie. I guess I'll be leaving now…" Rachel's voice trailed off.

"Oh, no. If I'm going down, I'm dragging you with me," Marley said through her teeth.

"I guess I'm staying…" Rachel said.

"Hell yeah," Jake said.

"Jacob!" Millie chastised.

"Sorry, Mrs. Rose. I got your daughter pregnant," Jake announced. When Millie pulled him into a choke hold, he immediately apologized. 70 times. But Millie wasn't looking for an apology.

"Mom, I talked it through with him, and we decided we're going to keep the baby. He's not gonna be an ass like his father," Marley said.

"Marley!" Millie reprimanded. She released Jake from the choke hold. "I hope you two are prepared for the sleepless nights, the late night cravings and feedings, and the painful birth," she said before leaving the room.

"Well, we're not ready, but we'll definitely survive," Jake said. "We need to tell my mom and the glee club."

"Fuck," Marley muttered.

"Marley Elizabeth Rose! No cursing!" Rachel chided.

"Damn straight!" Jake yelled.

"That goes for you too, Jake," Rachel said.

"You're not my mom!" Jake yelled.

"I never thought I would be related to Noah 'Half-Ass Everything' Puckerman," Rachel said.

"What?" Jake asked.

"Rachel's my half-sister," Marley answered.

"Marls, you have to tell your father. Call him or text him," Rachel urged.

"When he's been a total jerkface for 15 years? No thank you," Marley replied.

"Look, I know your dad is a deadbeat, but you still have to let him know," Rachel said.

"Rach, I don't even know my dad! I don't even know his first name! How am I gonna tell him?" Marley asked.

"Marls, let's look at the adoption papers," Rachel replied. "Where does Millie keep them?"

"The blue desk in her room. Third drawer to the right," Marley said.

"Thanks," Rachel thanked her and went into Millie's room to look for the papers. "Found them!" Rachel yelled, holding them up. Then she ran back into the room.

"These say Shelby gave birth to you alone. And that your dad wasn't there for her during the pregnancy," Jake said. "Sounds like my dad."

"Yeah," Marley said.

"You're like Noah, you know," Rachel said. "Getting someone pregnant in your sophomore year. At least Marley isn't dating your best friend. Which is what happened with Noah and Quinn."

"If she was dating Ryder, I would kill him," Jake muttered.

"OK, let's not go to threatening murder," Rachel reasoned.

"I can't even see myself with anyone besides Jake," Marley said.

"Then it's true love," Rachel replied.

"Guys, would you like to come to my appointment on Saturday?" Marley asked.

"I'd love to," Rachel replied, hugging Marley.

"Of course! What time is the appointment?" Jake asked.

"1 PM," Marley answered.

* * *

**I think this is the longest first chapter I've ever written... Anyways, don't be afraid to review! Reviews make me write faster! Don't expect regular updates. I have school, guitar lessons, dance class and piano lessons. I'm surprised I even have time to update!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! It's me. As I said last chapter, this regular updating won't happen. I was off school the past few days because of a couple snow days, so I was able to get this chapter done. Thank Grilled Cheesus for Microsoft Word (and flash drives)**

**Anyways, I give you the next chapter!**

* * *

"Ms. Rose?" Quinn asked.

"Hey, Quinn," Rachel greeted her. "Come on, Marls."

"And who are you?" Quinn asked Jake.

"I'm Jake. I'm the father," Jake answered.

"And why are you here, Rachel?" Quinn asked.

"I'm her sister. Well, half-sister," Rachel replied.

"Should've guessed. You two look a lot alike," Quinn mused as she led the trio to Dr. Burns's office. "OK, can you lay down on the bed, Marley?"

"Sure," Marley said and got on the bed.

"Hi, guys," Dr. Burns greeted them. "I'm gonna ask a few questions that the hospital requires."

"That's fine," Marley answered.

"Were you raped?" Dr. Burns asked.

"No!" Marley yelled.

"Have you had morning sickness yet?"

"Yes. But not _too_ severe."

"Any weird cravings?"

"Not yet."

"Mood swings?"

"Nope."

"OK, this might be a little cold," Dr. Burns warned Marley.

"A little?" Marley screeched after Dr. Burns put the freezing cold substance on her lower abdomen.

"I get that reaction a lot," Dr. Burns chuckled as she turned on the screen.

"Marley, there are two white spaces here. Do you know what that means?" Quinn asked.

"No…what does it mean?" Marley asked.

"You're having twins," Dr. Burns replied.

"Jake, can we even handle twins?" Marley asked the older boy.

"Mar, we're only 16 and sure as hell can't handle twins. But as long as I'm with you, I can handle anything life throws my way. If it gets to be too much, we have Rachel and Puck to help out," Jake answered.

"And me!" Quinn jumped in. "Marley, we're not that different. We both got pregnant by a Puckerman in our sophomore year. We're both Catholic, we're both connected to Rachel, we're both in glee club, and our dream was to sing on the radio."

"I guess we're not that different. Wait until Kitty hears about _this_!" Marley said.

"Kitty would make it the school gossip," Jake said.

"Same thing I would've done," Quinn replied.

"But you were the one-," Rachel started.

"Pregnant. I know," Quinn interrupted. "I said 'would've done.' Not 'did.'"

"OK, Lucy Caboosey, I get it," Rachel teased.

"That nickname doesn't bother me anymore, man-hands," Quinn said. "It was 7 years ago."

"Wanna hear the heartbeats?" Dr. Burns asked.

"Yeah," Marley answered as Jake nodded.

"They sound weird. Are the twins OK?" Jake asked.

"Yep. That's normal," Quinn answered.

"How many pictures would you like?" Dr. Burns asked.

"Six," Marley answered.

"Lucy, could you print six pictures?" Dr. Burns asked Quinn.

"Sure!" Quinn chirped and left the room to print the pictures.

She came back two minutes later, pictures in hand. Quinn noticed that Rachel and Jake weren't in the room anymore.

"Marley, I have the pictures," Quinn said. "You can wipe that off." Quinn handed her a towel.

"Thanks, Quinn," Marley said.

"You're welcome," Quinn replied.

"So if I need any help dealing with this, I can go to you, considering you went through the same thing in your sophomore year."

"Yep," Quinn nodded.

"Thank you. For everything."

"All I said was 'I'm there for you,'" Quinn was confused.

"Exactly. People aren't exactly accepting of teen moms, and I got lucky. I have a supportive boyfriend, a sister that loves me no matter what I do, my mom understands what I'm going through, and my gynecologist's assistant was pregnant at sixteen, too."

"If you need help with anything, I'm only a phone call away. Now go with your boyfriend and get out of here," Quinn said, shooting Marley an encouraging smile.

"OK." Marley said. She went to find Jake and Rachel, not knowing what the world had in store for her.

* * *

**I know it's short. But that seemed like a good place to end it. Plus, it's 11:35 PM here and I'm supposed to be asleep...**

**I GOT KATY PERRY CONCERT TICKETS FOR MY BIRTHDAY! YAY!**

**And my brother and dad are gonna watch AVPM tomorrow. If you don't know the musical, LOOK IT UP! And don't look up something like llamas riding unicorns in the Pacific Ocean (Trust me. During one of my weird conversations with my bestie-you know who you are-I looked it up and...nothing. I was kinda disappointed.)**


End file.
